


Strong in Their Own Ways

by animefascinator (haikyuuobsessor)



Series: Yoshiwara!Kagura [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fights, Kagura is a part of Yoshiwara, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/pseuds/animefascinator
Summary: Sougo didn’t know how to feel seeing her like this. Yeah they fight a lot and they almost always ended up bloody one way or another, but this was different. Not that he’s never seen her this injured before, but when all of those happened, he didn’t have all these feelings for her like he does right now.
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Series: Yoshiwara!Kagura [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853017
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Strong in Their Own Ways

_ Come on Kagura. Just a little bit more. You can do this. _

The attack was unexpected. She was patrolling with Haruhi, her partner, when suddenly the surrounding air changed. It loomed with heaviness and she felt it first. She was hoping for her instinct to be wrong, but a single shot was released and she had jumped over Haruhi to protect her. Kagura winced slightly as the bullet penetrated the skin of her thigh. But it was nothing she can’t handle, it will heal.

A few seconds passed before the intruders finally revealed themselves. A huge number of them at that. Their radio went crazy with Tsukuyo’s voice giving out orders to evacuate the residents and a few others to handle their new unwelcome  _ guests. _

These guys were plain humans, just some washed up samurais who looked like they had nothing better to do during the day.  _ Sounds oddly like someone she knows very well.  _ So they were easy opponents to her, but their strength comes with their sheer number. She was outnumbered easily 1 to 50. Whoever these guys were, they planned this annoyingly well. Because their main target was her -a Yato- stupid if you asked her, but just as she was done with the first 20 people, more kept coming and she realized, it wasn’t a stupid idea after all. 

She had lost count how many men had kissed the ground, she was panting hard, and blood dripped over her eyes. She started to investigate who the infiltrators were as she squatted down to reach for one of the samurais’ pocket, hoping to find a clue when she felt the puncture of the sword that went from her back to her front. 

Her vision faded for a second, and a familiar part of her growled. A part that she had kept within her for so long, and no, she’s not going to lose. Not here,  _ not again. _

Slowly, she turned around to face the bastard, and that must’ve shocked him as his hands started to tremble before his knees buckled in front of him. Seeing her in blood, with obvious rage playing in her eyes. Her steps to him were deliberately slow. She was in pain, excruciatingly, but the guy didn’t need to know that. The only thing he knew was her Yato strength made her almost invincible, and he was probably going to die in her hands.

“Please, I was just following orders.”

“By who?”

“I don’t know. The only thing I know is that we get paid a lot of money to do this.”

So that was the predicament that she had to handle before she remembered that she has a date with the sadist freak. And he will shoot her for sure if she misses this one as well. She made a promise only a few days ago, and she was adamant on not breaking it, even when she was sure a few of her ribs were already broken.

At first her walk seemed fine, but after 20 minutes, she felt the effect of the exhaustion. Probably due to severe blood loss. Didn’t need a genius to tell her that, the red trail she leaves as she made her way to Shinsengumi was pretty obvious. A few people tried to help her but she brushed them off, saying that she was going to be fine, wasn’t a  _ total  _ lie.

Kagura sighed in relief when the building she was heading to was in sight and her pace quickened. She was late. She knew because a second later Sougo appeared with her umbrella held loosely over his shoulder.

“Ah China, you’re lat-“

His words hung over his mouth as her bloody and limping self shocked him. A wave of worry washed over his face for a second before it disappeared but she noticed it. Even with her hazy vision she noticed it and she was about to tease him about being a sap when she tripped over a small rock. Before she could hit the ground, his strong arms held her in place and she hated to admit it, he calmed her down slightly. It was that or she was losing consciousness.

Sougo didn’t know how to feel seeing her like this. Yeah they fight a lot and they almost always ended up bloody one way or another, but this was  _ different.  _ Not that he’s never seen her this injured before, but when all of those happened, he didn’t have all these feelings for her like he does right now. 

He scooped her in his arms gently and led her inside his room. Hijikata who was manning the officer’s morning train routine that day stopped for a second looking at them. And Sougo looked at his Vice Chief as if daring him to make her leave the compound. 

“Kamiyama, get the kit to Sougo’s room.” And the officer was quick on his feet following Hijikata’s order.

Sougo laid her down on the mat of his room and took off his jacket and cravat before pushing his sleeves to his elbow. Kamiyama came in with the kit and soon after Yamazaki came with a bucket of warm water and a towel. They both left their Captain alone because they looked like they needed the space.

He started to clean the blood from her head and she closed her eyes at the warm sensation that brushed over her skin. They didn’t exchange any words. The air was heavy, but he was the only one feeling it. Kagura was getting sleepier by the second and it was evident as her eyes fluttered shut every once in a while before they shot open again. She was forcing herself to stay awake.

“Are you dizzy?”

“Slightly.” That was her first word to him and he inwardly relaxed at the sound. 

“You probably have a concussion. Can’t be sure, so I might call Miyuki in to check up on you.” Miyuki was one of Shinsengumi’s medics.

“Okay.” She rested her eyes for a second longer. The more he cleaned her wound, the calmer she got and her breathing slowed down as her exhaustion kicked in.

The moment she felt him undo her buttons, she almost sat up causing her to jolt in pain.

“You don’t want to see there.” She was holding her shirt for dear life while the other held his wrist in place.

“All the more reasons we need to look at it.”

“No.”

“If the wounds aren’t cleaned, you can’t heal right.”

“Yes I will.”

“Don’t argue with me Kagura!” They had a staredown, and neither was backing down. Kagura was shocked by his tone and the use of her name, but she can’t let him see her injuries. She was not ready to let him see her  _ that _ vulnerable. Maybe she shouldn’t have come here in the first place. This was starting to feel like a mistake. 

“Just,  _ let me _ .” His words were gentler than usual and slowly he pried her hand away from his wrist and pulled on her shirt which she reluctantly let go. When the piece of clothing was gone, she had looked away and gulped the bile and salty tears down her throat. Suddenly she was 14 again and wanted no one else but Gintoki to nag at her lazily and Shinpachi to scream at them while they both ignored him.

Her eyes were tightly shut and every time his hands ran over somewhere sore she bit her inner cheek to ease the pain. She hated this.

Sougo hated it. He knew she was mad at him and he also knew that she was in pain. So he kept his gaze straight and stared at the wounds, most of which were shallow. Dark blue bruises had started to form, so he rubbed ointment there to quicken the healing, not sure if it will work on a Yato. Then he noticed one open lesion that looked too deep for comfort. His finger traced the outline of the spot and Kagura winced. She was quiet the whole time just now, biting back any noises that will indicate that she was in pain. So this cut must’ve been awful. He moved to her back and saw the familiar stab of a sword there which he deduced was the exit wound of the injury from her front. 

His jaw clenched and his hands tingled to kill someone. Specifically the person who did this to her. He has been stabbed before and he knew how awful it felt. To imagine that she had walked all the way from Yoshiwara to Shinsengumi with these injuries just made him seethe in anger. 

“You could’ve called me and said that you can’t come today.”

“Lost my phone during the fight.” 

He finished cleaning her up and patching up the injuries as much as he could before grabbing a few of his clothes for her to change into. He laid out his futon and prompted her to rest on it as he drained the used water and got Miyuki to check her.

As he washed his hands off her blood, he felt a familiar presence standing at the bathroom door.

“I’m not going to have sex with her if that’s what you’re worried about.” Hijikata tsked at that as he took another drag from his cigarette.

“Not that idiot. Just here to tell you that you might wanna tell that perm head that she’s here.” Sougo nodded at that. He had thought about it, because he needed someone to take care of her while he finished  _ a certain business. _

“Don’t get any fancy ideas, don’t go down there. We don’t have authority over Yoshiwara.” Now it was his turn to tsk. Hijikata is annoying all the time but more when he knew exactly what he was thinking about.

“Not going down there for official business. More of a personal issue.”

“You’re getting stupid when you’re in love.” Hijikata turned his head slightly to the side at the right time before the sword that aimed at his forehead missed its target and jammed the wall behind him.

“Careful there Hijikata-san, the Vice Chief aren’t supposed to spread nonsense.”

“Whatever you say. Don’t forget to call Yorozuya.” He left Sougo alone with his thoughts in the bathroom. She was still mad at him, for reasons he was not getting. They have seen each other naked before, so why get mad when he tried to look at her just now. He pulled his phone and made a quick call to the Yorozuya. One which he was greeted by a yawning Gintoki that said his business wasn’t open until 10. 

_ No wonder he’s broke. _

He walked back into his room and stared at his blood-stained tatami mat. He needs to clean that later and headed to where Miyuki was packing up his stuff.

“I just gave her painkillers. Not sure if it works on her though, but it’s just to be safe for now. I looked at her stab wound and judging by the looks of it, she’ll probably need at most two days to fully heal. So there’s nothing to worry about.” The medic left them alone in the room and Sougo sat next to her. His hand hung over her head, itching to give her a gentle rub but decided against it. She still hasn't told him what actually happened. He just assumed that she was attacked at Yoshiwara while working when she could’ve easily got caught in a fight on her way here. 

“Can you call Gin-chan for me.”

“I already did.”

“What did he say?”

“That you’re a brat. And he’ll be here in a few minutes.” She only nodded as a reply and the air was heavy again. Neither knew how to ease it and Sougo was still contemplating what he did wrong.

“You should get some sleep.” Another nod.

“Do you want something to eat?” She shook her head.

_ Definitely angry. _

Kagura never says no to food, even when she’s half asleep she always wants food.

He sighed defeatedly.

“Okay, what is it?” She just laid still and kept her eyes closed.

“Don’t pretend like you’re sleeping. I know you’re mad at me. What’s wrong?” Quiet.

_ Annoying. Having a girlfriend is absolutely annoying. _

“China..”

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m tired.” He sighed quietly. Kagura was driving him nuts in ways that he never thought possible. But he just leaned against the wall next to her, staring at nothing in particular. Not even at her. He knew he’ll get worked up seeing her in bandages, so he opted not to look. 

She can ignore him all she wants but he won’t leave her alone just yet, lest she had funny ideas about walking out of Shinsengumi in her condition. But then again, she’s a Yato. She could probably start wrestling again in a few hours, an ability that he sure gets envious of every once in a while. 

The sound of her light snores filled the silent air of his room not long after and he dared himself to take a peek at her. One of the only times she looked so peaceful was during her sleep, when she’s not speaking or spouting curse words. His hands spontaneously rubbed her head, slowly caressing her beautiful vermilion strands and gently stroking the smooth skin of her cheek. His heart pulled from seeing her this hurt yet still so calm. Somewhere inside of him, he knew what this was. She reminded him of Mitsuba, who he still misses so dearly. Both strong in their own ways and both now he realized were the people that he counted on to be his support system. 

His hands went down and grabbed her hand carefully. Just like Mitsuba, he can’t lose her. He almost lost himself that day when she took her last breath, so he can’t go through that again.

Slowly he put her palm to rest on his cheek just like he did the last time he spoke to his sister. 

“I love you.”

* * *

“How long are we supposed to wait out here again?”

“Just let them have their space for a second Hijikata-san.”

“Oi tax robber, I thought you said she was fine.”

“She is, Miyuki checked on her just now.”

“Then why the hell is that subordinate of yours acting like she’s dying.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... this took 746 years, for anyone who’s counting. This referenced back to another fic for this series. I intended to make this a multichapter fic but never got the inspiration for the continuation of this chapter. If it comes one miraculous day, I shall post. Until that day happens... enjoy this small work. 
> 
> Oh yeah do tell me if there are any errors, I tried my best rereading this but might’ve slipped some.
> 
> Have a good day/evening peeps.


End file.
